1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device such as a combination shift/brake control device, which utilizes a pair of lever portions that are operable for controlling shifting.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, control devices for braking and/or shifting have been extensively redesigned in recent years.
Generally, when riding a bicycle, it is desirable to be able to operate the brake control mechanism and the shift control mechanism of the bicycle quickly and easily while maintaining a firm grasp on the handlebar. Recently, control devices have been designed that utilize a single brake/shift lever to operate both a braking device and a shifting device of the bicycle.
An example of a bicycle control device with a single brake/shift lever is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0139637 (assigned to Shimano, Inc.). While this device works very well, the brake/shift lever of this device may not be optimal for all riders. In particular, this device can only be actuated when the rider's hand is in certain positions relative to the device. Thus, it can become difficult, inconvenient and/or uncomfortable for some riders who frequently change their hand positions while riding to actuate this device.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle control device that overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.